The quality of the interfaces through which humans interact with computer-based systems is becoming increasingly important. To create more intuitive and enhanced user experiences, such systems may use visual, audio, and/or haptic feedback to reproduce aspects of interactions in the physical world. Such feedback is often generated upon a user contacting a touchscreen display or another user interface control. For example, a computer-based system may generate haptic feedback upon a user contacting a virtual button on a touchscreen display. Contact-based haptic feedback, however, may not accurately simulate an interaction with a real-world object. Thus, there is a need for additional systems and methods for providing haptic feedback.